Captian Sprout
by Sailor Raishinshi
Summary: From The Creators of "Please Hoshin Sailor Raishinshi" comes the epic tale of Captian Sprout, with the help of our Kunlun-atiers, Wind (Raishinshi), Water (Youzen), Fire (Nataku), Earth (Kou Tenka), and Heart (Taikoubou)! What Yaoi adventures are instor?
1. Default Chapter

From the creators of "Please Hoshin Sailor Raishinshi" comes:   
  
Captain Sprout  
  
I hope everyone loves this comic as much as they loved Sailor Raishinshi!!! Don't worry the Yaoi was just getting  
  
started!!!!!!!! 3  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Taikoubou was sitting over a bridge fishing as always with a straight hook. He took it  
  
upon himself to just ponder the reasons of existence and all that nonsense. Suddenly his line  
  
gave a little tug. Taikoubou looked up extremely surprised, had he not throughly checked the pin  
  
to see if it was straight? He stood up, trying not to jerk his fishing rod around too much and  
  
made his way down to the shore.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He then carefully lifted his line out of the water. Tangled on the other end was a large  
  
group of seaweed and in the middle of it was a gold ring with a pink stone. Taikoubou cut the  
  
line and untangled it just enough to get the ring out of the center. He looked over the ring and  
  
placed it on his index finger of his right hand.  
  
"Hmm..not bad, a bit girly, but I like it..." He then continued on his merry way back up to  
  
Kunlun.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, at Rintou Out Post, Raishinshi was trying to convince Nataku that he was  
  
gay.   
  
"Im not gay..." Nataku glared at him.  
  
"Yes you are! You have to be at least bi-sexual!" Raishinshi was yelling at the top of his  
  
lungs and waving his batty popei around over Nataku's head.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"..Why would you think that?" Nataku wasn't getting mad he just stood there staring at  
  
his annoying friend.   
  
"Remember chapter four of Please Hoshin Sailor Raishinshi!" Nataku's face was now  
  
red but besides that his expression hadn't changed. He pointed his popei up at Raishinshi.   
  
"What was that? I thought I said never mention that again" Nataku said emotionlessly,  
  
as Raishinshi flew away a bit upset and flustered.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nataku watched the bat boy fly away and then looked to his right had. Still clutched in it  
  
was the flower Raishinshi had given him this morning. He lifted it up to his nose and attempted  
  
to smell it. Then not really getting why people did that in romance stories he threw it down and  
  
blasted his popei at it.   
  
"...Im not gay...I think..."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nataku noticed something shining out of the corner of his eye. He turned around to look  
  
and saw a bright gold ring with a fiery red stone in the middle of it. He picked it up and put it on  
  
his index finger of his left hand.   
  
"....." He then flew off in the direction Raishinshi had left.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Raishinshi was way ahead of Nataku though. He was a crazy flying depressed bat, not  
  
really caring where he was going. Yet, his instincts had brought him back home to Seiki. He now  
  
landed at the gates and looked to the guards. The upset Raishinshi didn't have to say much  
  
before he was escorted through and brought to his brother Wu Wong.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wu Wong looked at his broken hearted brother and with out saying anything just gave  
  
him a hug. (Aww!)  
  
"Come on tell me what happened.." Raishinshi wiped his tears away.  
  
"Nataku...he..he..." Wu Wong not knowing that his brother was a full fledged homo had  
  
now just come to the conclusion that him and Nataku got into another fight about who was  
  
stronger. Maybe they had just gone a bit too far this time.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wu Wong didn't let Raishinshi explain any more which was probably best for the both of  
  
them.   
  
"I see...well come on Raishinshi...why are you crying? Heros don't cry..." This fixed  
  
everything right away. Raishinshi threw back his shoulders and the extremely over proud face  
  
returned.   
  
"Here," Wu Wong said. "I found this ring yesterday you can have it," he handed  
  
Raishinshi a gold ring with a light blue stone in it. Raishinshi took it and placed it on his right  
  
middle finger.   
  
"Thank you, my fare brother I bid the adieu!" With that Raishinshi left and made his way  
  
up to Kunlun to show off his new ring.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What will happen next. What is the significance of all these damn rings? Will Nataku and  
  
Raishinshi ever be a real couple? Where has Kou Tenka and Sibu evaporated too? All questions  
  
will be answered next time in the second chapter of...dum dum dummm! Captain Sprout!  
  
Much love to all!   
  
(O.O) - (.O) - (.) 


	2. Captian Sprout 2

Okay here it is the next chapter! It all comes together now! The moment you've all been waiting  
  
for! Captain Sprout's arrival! Whahahahahahaahhahhahhhaa....I feel so evil right now...  
  
Enjoy!!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nataku was soaring fast towards Seiki when he saw the distant form of Raishinshi heading  
  
towards Mt. Kunlun. Nataku changed direction and followed him. Raishinshi glanced back and  
  
saw his crush pursuing him. He then slowed down to allow Nataku to catch up to him. The still  
  
expressionless Nataku flew side by side with Raishinshi, yet said nothing. Raishinshi kept glancing  
  
over at him.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well...???" Raishinshi frowned over at Nataku.   
  
"...what...?" Nataku responded not looking at Raishinshi but keeping his face turned  
  
forward.   
  
"Don't you have anything to tell me?" Raishinshi waited impatiently for Nataku to admit  
  
he had feelings for him.   
  
"...no..." Nataku said blankly.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"WHAT!?" Raishinshi went in front of Nataku stopping him in mid-air. Nataku stared at  
  
Raishinshi then looked around him as if wondering how much effort it would take to get past him.  
  
"Nothing?! You really have nothing to say?" Raishinshi looked frustrated and hurt.   
  
"...I..." Nataku started. "I am not gay..." He said effortlessly.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Your in denial!!!!!" Raishinshi screamed back.   
  
"No your in denial..." Nataku said as he flew around the now paralyzed Raishinshi.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He floated there as Nataku flew all the way to Mt. Kunlun. Maybe he was the one in  
  
denial. Maybe Nataku really did not have feelings for him. All these emotions rushed around in his  
  
mind and hit him hard in the heart. He started to free fall a bit before coming back to his senses.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Up in Kunlun Taikoubou, Kou Tenka, and Youzen were all sitting down having tea and  
  
discussing some of the awkward events of the day. It seemed that everyone had found a gold ring  
  
with a brilliantly colored stone placed in it. Kou Tenka's stone was a rusty brown and Youzen's  
  
stone was a dark ocean blue.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Weird ain't it?" Kou Tenka said looking at the ring on his finger.   
  
"Most peculiar..." Commented Youzen staring at his as well. Then Nataku entered the  
  
room and everyone's eyes went to his hands.   
  
"Oh, you found a ring too Nataku!" Taikoubou pointed out the burning red stone on  
  
Nataku's ring.   
  
"What does it mean though...can it really be all coincidence?" Kou Tenka said thinking  
  
more aloud than to anyone in particular. Youzen sat with his eyes shut putting all the events into  
  
place trying to find a logical explanation.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Raishinshi was the last to arrive. He walked in slumped over and depressed he gave a  
  
glance over at Nataku before plopping down in a chair a little ways away from the others. Nataku  
  
glanced back, yet said nothing.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Raishinshi what's wrong?" Taikoubou questioned, but when he said nothing he figured to  
  
just let him be. That was before noticing the light blue glint coming from his finger.  
  
"Raishinshi has a ring too!!!" he exclaimed, and everyone looked over interested in what  
  
color he got.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
All the rings now started to have a strange glow about them.   
  
"Huh?" Kou Tenka sighed as he looked down at his own ring. "They aren't going to  
  
explode are they?" His first reaction was to look to Youzen, then Taikoubou.   
  
"I don't believe so...," announced Youzen, "I believe they are just reacting to one another  
  
all being in the same place..." "Exactly!" reassured Taikoubou.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Raishinshi and Kou Tenka still took theirs off however and placed them on the table. The  
  
others proceeded to do the same. All the rings sort of glowed together, the light becoming  
  
stronger and stronger. The light then turned white and shot out blinding everyone temporarily.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Where am I?" Fugen stood on the table holding all the rings. He looked the same as he  
  
always did but his skin had blue markings all over it and his hair had a light tint of green to it.   
  
"What the Hell?!" Raishinshi fell off his chair in astonishment.   
  
"Fugen...why do you look so bizarre?" Taikoubou questioned.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fugen looked at his arms.  
  
"Honestly Bou-chan Im not quite sure of that myself..." Everyone stared up at Fugen.  
  
"Are these all your rings?" Fugen proceeded to give them all back to the rightful owners as  
  
Genshitenson walked in the room.   
  
"Aaaah...I see that you have all found your sprout rings alright...you even managed to  
  
summon Fugen...or should I say Captain Sprout!"   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The group looked over at Genshitenson with disbelief.   
  
"Not again..." everyone sighed. Genshitenson stood there an immaculate grin upon his  
  
face. "Yes yes you must defeat a new villain! With these new poupei! Each one controls an  
  
element...but when your in real trouble you can call upon Captain Sprout to come and save you  
  
all!"   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"And after you beat evil you sing the theme song to the audience!" Genshitenson switched  
  
into a cheerleading outfit (scarey twitch twitch)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
theme song:  
  
"EARTH!" ::pretends to be Kou Tenka with a stick in his mouth and random scar on his  
  
face::  
  
"FIRE!" ::Pretends to be Nataku and spikes his hair up and makes it red, also being   
  
expressionless::  
  
"WIND!" ::Pretends to be Raishinshi with his wings::  
  
"WATER!"::Pretends to be Youzen with long blue hair and a fake Koutenken at his   
  
side::  
  
"HEART!" ::pretends to be Taikoubou with bunny ears on::  
  
"Go Planet!" ::back in cheerleading outfit::  
  
"By your powers combined, I am Captain Planet" ::Pretends to be fugen with the blue markings  
  
on him.::  
  
::switches back to cheerleading outfit::  
  
Captain Sprout, he's our hero  
  
Gonna take Dakki down to zero  
  
He's our powers magnified  
  
And he's fighting on Kunlun's side  
  
Captain Sprout, he's our hero  
  
Gonna take bad Yokai down to zero  
  
Gonna help him put asunder  
  
To bad Yokai who like to kill and Plunder  
  
"You'll pay for this Captain Planet!" ::Pretends to be Dakki::  
  
::Goes into his Taikoubou outfit for the rest of the song::  
  
We're the Kunlun-atiers  
  
You can be one too  
  
'Cause saving Kunlun is the thing to do!  
  
Killing and corrupting is not the way  
  
Hear what Captain Sprout has to say!  
  
"The Power is Yours!" :: Ends in Fugen costume::   
  
The group stared at Genshitenson wide eyed. Youzen and Fugen both were in shock as  
  
Taikoubou and Raishinshi were on the ground laughing with tears streaming down there faces.  
  
Nataku stood still with a big sweatdrop and Kou Tenka was basically right along the lines of  
  
Taikoubou and Raishinshi.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What will happen to our guys next? Check out the next chapter of :  
  
"Captain Sprout!!!!" catchy theme song don't you think?  
  
(O.o)-(.O)-(.) 


End file.
